lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars Completed
Lego Star Wars Completed is the ultimate Lego Star Wars game, consisting of reimagined levels from the previous two trilogies, plus all-new levels from the sequel trilogy Overview Hub World Unlike the previous restrictive Mos Eisely Cantina hub, you are allowed to explore ALL the planets seen in the game, including Tatooine, Yavin 4, Hoth, Dagobah, Bespin, Endor, Naboo, Coruscant, Kamino, Geonosis, Utapau, Kashyyyk, and Mustafar, plus both Death Stars. Each planet has a "main base" where you can access levels on holographic maps. Main Bases: *Tatooine: Mos Eisely Cantina *Yavin 4: Rebel Temple *Hoth: Echo Base *Dagobah: Yoda's House *Bespin: Cloud City Dining Room *Endor: Ewok Village *Naboo: Throne Room *Coruscant: Jedi Temple and Senate Building *Kamino: Cloning Room *Geonosis: Droid Factory *Utapau: Landing Dock *Kashyyyk: Tree Catwalk *Mustafar: Separatist Base *Jakku: Niima Outpost *Takodana: Maz Kanata's Castle *D'Qar: Resistance Base Levels In addition to the new Sequel Trilogy levels, the old levels from the past two trilogies have been delightfully remastered. Now each level follows the events in the film more closely, and previously-omitted scenes such as the Grievous Chase and the Gungan Sub appear in this game. Characters also have new abilities that were seen in Lego Star Wars 3 and in other Lego games, such as the saber cut and orange handles. The Phantom Menace Negotiations Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi attempt to make peace talks with the Trade Federation, but fail. When they land on Naboo, they realize it is being attacked! Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, TC-14, Jar Jar Binks Escape from Naboo After a dangerous submarine ride, Qui-Gon makes it to Theed, where he and Obi-Wan get the queen and escape! Characters: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka Vehicle: Gungan Sub Mos Espa Pod Race After being forced to land on Tatooine, Qui-Gon puts his faith in a young boy named Anakin Skywalker Characters: Qui-Gon, R2-D2, Padme Naberrie, Jar Jar Binks, Anakin Skywalker (Boy) Vehicles: Naboo Starfighter, Anakin's Pod Retake Naboo Queen Amidala moves to reclaim Naboo. While the Gungans fight in the fields, she and the jedi invade the palace! Characters: Jar Jar, Captain Tarpals, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Anakin (boy), R2-D2 Darth Maul Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan encounter the sith apprentice Darth Maul while Queen Amidala races to the throne room. Characters: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka Anakin's Flight Anakin accidentaly sets a Naboo starfighter on autopilot and gets flown out to the Trade Federation Control ship! Does he have what it takes to destroy it? Characters: Anakin, Naboo Pilot Vehicles: Naboo Starfighters Attack of the Clones Bounty Hunter Pursuit A mysterious bounty hunter is after Padme, and Anakin and Obi-Wan chase after her! Characters: Anakin (Padawan), Obi-Wan (Episode II) Boss: Zam Wesell's Fighter Vehicles: Coruscant Taxi Discovery on Kamino Obi-Wan takes a mysterious saberdart to Kamino to find out what it is, but finds a shocking surprise! Characters: Obi-Wan, R4-P77, Taun We Boss: Jango Fett Droid Factory Obi-Wan chases the Slave I through an asteroid field and ends up captured on Geonosis. Anakin and Padme than race to rescue him. Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme (Geonosis), R2-D2, C-3PO (Silver) Boss: Slave I Vehicles: Jedi Starfighter Geonosian Arena Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan are sentenced to death in the geonosian Arena, but are rescued by the Jedi Order, as a massive battle breaks out. Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Mace Windu Bosses: Acklay, Nexu, Reek, Jango Fett Battle for Geonosis It's all out war as the clone troopers of the republic fight against the battle droids, both on land and the sky. Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Clone Pilot Vehicles: Gunship Count Dooku Anakin and Obi-Wan track down Count Dooku, who proves to be more than a match for the two. However, Yoda appears, and the battle starts to turn around. Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda Boss: Count Dooku Revenge of the Sith Battle over Coruscant The Separatists attack Coruscant and kidnap the chancellor, and Anakin and Obi-Wan race to the rescue Characters: Anakin (Ep. III), Obi-Wan (Ep. III), Clone Pilot (Ep. III) Vehicles: Jedi Interceptors Rescue the Chancellor Anakin and Obi-Wan make it into the Invisible Hand. But are they powerful enough to free the Chancellor from the hands of Count Dooku? Characters: Anakin, Obi-Wan, R2-D2, Chancellor Palpatine, Coruscant Firefighter Boss: Dooku Vehicles: Fire Ship Grievous Chase Obi-Wan is sent to take down Greivous once and for all. But Grievous has a few tricks up his sleeves... Characters: Obi-Wan, Commander Cody Boss: Grievous Vehicles: Boga Order 66 Mace Windu and a team of Jedi confront Palpatine, revealed to be the sith lord Darth Sidious. Meanwhile, Yoda is fighting the Separatists in Kashyyyk when his clones get orders to kill him! Characters: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Yoda, Chewbacca Boss: Palpatine Fall of the Jedi Obi-Wan and Yoda, who survived Order 66, return to the Jedi Temple in order to find out what is going on. Characters: Obi-Wan, Yoda Sidious and Vader As a last resort, Yoda confronts Darth Sidious, while Obi-Wan takes on his former apprentice Anakin in battle. Characters: Yoda, Obi-Wan Bosses: Darth Sidious, Anakin A New Hope Secret Plans The Rebel Alliance manages to steal the Death Star blueprints from the Empire, and it's up to Princess Leia and two droids to keep them safe. Characters: Leia Organa, Captain Antilles, Rebel Friend, R2-D2, C-3PO Through the Jundland Wastes Threepio and Artoo crash-land on Tatooine, where they are bought by the Lars Family. When Artoo runs away, Luke Skywalker, the Lars' nephew, chases after him and encounters a surprise! Characters: Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, Ben Kenobi Mos Eisely Cantina Ben Kenobi reveals who he really is and tells Luke about his father and his legacy. They then hear that Leia is in trouble, and they go to the Mos Eisely Cantina to look for a pilot. Characters: Luke, Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Han Solo, Chewbacca Boss: Imperial Spy Rescue the Princess The crew is trapped inside the Death Star, and while Obi-Wan goes to get themselves free, Luke and Han find that the Princess is onboard! Characters: Luke, Han, Chewbacca Death Star Escape Luke and Han rescue Leia, but it's gonna take a lot of luck to escape. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan confronts Darth Vader. Characters: Luke, Han, Leia, Ben Kenobi Boss: Darth Vader Trench Run Now with the Death Star plans, the Rebel Alliance makes a desperate plan to destroy the battle station before it exterminates them. Characters: Luke, Biggs Darklighter Vehicles: X-Wing, Y-Wing The Empire Strikes Back Battle of Hoth Three years after the Death Star blew up, the Empire discovers the Rebels' new base and Luke receives a message from his dead mentor. Characters: Luke (Hoth and Pilot), Han (Hoth), Wedge Antilles Vehicles: Snowspeeders Boss: Wampa Escape from Echo Base The Rebels are forced to flee, and Han and Leia struggle to get to the Milennium Falcon. Characters: Han, Leia (Hoth), C-3PO, Chewbacca Falcon Flight The Millennium Falcon flies through a deadly asteroid field to escape the Empire. Characters: Han, Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO Vehicles: Millenium Falcon Dagobah Luke lands on the swamp planet Dagobah, where Jedi Master Yoda instructs him in the use of the Force. Characters: Luke (Dagobah), R2-D2, Yoda Boss: Darth Vader vison Betrayal Over Bespin Han and Leia land on Cloud City to recover, but find themselves in an Imperial trap. Characters: Han (Bespin), Leia (Bespin), Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, C-3PO, R2-D2 Boss: Boba Fett An Unexpected Revelation Luke rushes to Cloud City to rescue his friends, and confronts Vader. However, the Sith Lord is too much for him, and Luke learns a horrible truth. Characters: Luke (Bespin), R2-D2 Boss: Darth Vader Return of the Jedi Jabbas Palace Luke, Leia, and Lando execute a plan to rescue Han. Characters: C-3PO, R2-D2, Leia (Bounty Hunter), Chewbacca, Luke (Black) Boss: Rancor The Pit of Carkoon Jabba sends Luke and his friends to the Sarlacc Pit, but they fight back. Characters: Luke, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Leia (Slave), R2-D2, C-3PO Bosses: Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt Speeder Showdown The Rebels attack the forest moon of Endor to disable the shield around the Death Star. Characters: Luke (Endor), Leia (Endor) Battle of Endor The Rebels invade the main base on Endor with the help of the Ewoks. Characters: Luke, Leia, Han (Endor), Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Wicket Vehicles: AT-ST Jedi Showdown Luke confronts the Emperor on the Death Star, who almost kills him. However, Vader turns against his master to help his son. Characters: Luke (Black), Darth Vader Boss: The Emperor Journey to the Center of the Death Star The Rebel Fleet attacks the Death Star in hopes of bringing down the Empire. Characters: Lando, Wedge Antilles Vehicles: Millenium Falcon, X-Wing Episode VII Search for Skywalker Resistance pilot Poe Dameron arrives on Jakku to get information about Luke Skywalker's whereabouts. However, the First Order arrives. Characters: Poe Dameron, BB-8, Lor San Tekka Escape from Jakku Poe is captured, but he is rescued by a defected Stormtrooper, Finn. They land on Jakku, where Finn discovers Rey and BB-8 Characters: Poe, Finn, Rey, BB-8 Vehicles: Millenium Falcon, Shuttle Skirmish on the Eravana The Millenium Falcon is pulled into a freighter, the Eravana. Rey and Finn meet Han Solo, but are caught up in a business confrontation. Characters: Finn, Rey, BB-8, Han Solo, Chewbacca Boss: Rathtar Maz Kanata's Castle The Millenium Falcon crew travels to Maz Kanata's castle, but are pursued by the First Order. Characters: Rey, Maz Kanata, BB-8, Finn, Han, Chewbacca, Poe, Red Squadron Pilot Vehicles: Poe's X-Wing, Resistance X-Wing Boss: Riot control Stormtrooper The Resistance Mission Finn, Han, and Chewbacca infiltrate Starkiller Base to disable the shields around it and rescue Rey. Characters: Finn, Han, Chewbacca, Rey Battle of Starkiller Base Poe Dameron leads a squadron to destroy Starkiller Base. Meanwhile, Finn and Rey confront Kylo Ren. Characters: Poe, Red Squadron Pilot, Finn, Rey Vehicles: Poe's X-Wing, Resistance X-Wing Boss: Kylo Ren Episode VIII Episode IX Characters Jedi *Qui-Gon Jinn **Weapons: Lightsaber **Abilities: The Force, Double Jump, Mind Trick, Lightsaber Throw, Lightsaber Cut *Obi-Wan Kenobi **Variations: Episode II, Episode III, Ben Kenobi, Ghost **Weapons: Lightsaber **Abilities: The Force, Double Jump, Mind Trick, Lightsaber Throw, Lightsaber Cut *TC-14 **Abilities: Protocol Droid switches *Jar Jar Binks **Weapons: Spear (after Episode I Part 4) **Abilities: High Jump *Queen Amidala **Weapons: Blaster **Abilities: Grappling *Captain Panaka *Anakin Skywalker (as Boy, Padawan, Jedi Knight, Dark Side, and Ghost) *Padme (also as Senator, Geonosis) *R2-D2 *Naboo Pilot *R4-P17 *C-3PO (also as Silver and Original) Abilities *Double Jump: For Force wielders. *High Jump: Can go even higher than double jumps. For certain select characters. *Grappling: Can pull up to high places. For blaster wielders. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Star Wars